indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Byron Krane
Character First featured in Devastation of Indines, Byron Krane is an immortal dark magician searching for power. ''Quotes: *"Why save the world if you cannot rule it?"'' *''"A thousand years is a long time to accumulate unpaid debts."'' *''"'No... it doesn't have to end this way! I just need another soul to restore it..."'' *''"It won't do to keep the Afterworld waiting."'' Story The forgotten 'fifth hero' of the Centennial Wars, Byron is the second-oldest member of the cast of Devastation of Indines (the only longer-lived character being Adjenna, the Dragon Queen). Once a human sorcerer, Byron abandoned humanity over a thousand years ago to become an immortal Lich, a creature whose soul is bound to the world by chains of magic. Byron's complete soul is kept hidden away, but a fragment of it is stored in his mask, and it is this fragment which sustains him as he goes about his business in the world. His physical form is completely invulnerable, and his only weakness is his mask. If it is destroyed, he must retreat back to seclusion to create a new one before he can venture out into the world once more. Throughout history, Byron has appeared to attempt to seize power in the world of Indines, but as of yet, he has failed to succeed. Most recently, he betrayed the Overlord Rexan, and attempted to seize control of Gesselheim after the death of the latter. When a scheme fails, he erases his mention from history, then moves on to prepare for the next plan. Few if any know the true extent of the perils he has inflicted on the world--or the disasters he has helped to avert. It is due to his intervention that the world is not ruled by the Overlord of Gesselheim, that the Dragon King remains sealed, and that the rift in Jeffreys does not widen and swallow the world. Each age sees him torn again between saving a world that has rejected him as its master countless times, or finally deciding to watch it burn. Now a professor of Mysticism at Argent University . Byron has been a mentor to Lesandra for the greater part of her life, and he has passed on many of his secrets to this young apprentice. She thinks of him as a favorite uncle. Personality: Regretful, Haughty, Pedagogic Personal Possessions: Mask that binds his soul Likes: Rain, Tragic Comedy, Fantasy Novels Dislikes: Alcohol, Dragons, Traveling Appearance Byron appears as a tall and slender man with pale skin, long straight hair (greenish to black depending on the depiction). He wears a half mask on the right side of his face with thorn patterns over a white surface which acts as his personal phylactery . Usually dresses in formal suits showing his status as Vice-Dean. Powers & Abilities Probably one of the greatest sorcerers alive. He surpasses Rexan in power and is said to match Adjenna or even Greyheart. His pupil Hepzibah is also a remarkably powerful individual. Relationships *Betrayed -> Rexan *Taught -> Hepzibah *Teaches -> Lesandra *Acquaintance of -> Tanis Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines *Byron's style is that of a ranger. While capable at close range, he prefers to take potshots at opponents without worrying about retaliation. If he can land any of his range-specific combat tricks, they can prove deadly to opponents. *In combat, Byron's life controlled by the integrity of his mask, which takes damage when he is hit, no matter how heavy or how weak the attack. This alternate hit point scheme means that Byron can be dismantled by light hitters, but can also resist heavy hits with minimal worry, since in either case, a hit is a hit, and the damage becomes irrelevant. Strikers *Byron's Striker card has effects related to stunning and life loss. Gallery byronbg-copy.jpg Argentbyron.jpg ArgentBanner1.jpg 31780eb241a4148e455387775d6e5dcf_large.jpg|Alternate Art Byron Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Unofficial Rule FAQs *Q: Byron's Unique Ability states that he starts with 5 Mask Counters in his token pool. Are those affected by effects that interact with tokens? ::A: No. They are counters and aren't influenced by anything affecting tokens. Rather than that it is just a place where you manage Byron's counters. (Official FAQ) *Q: Byron's starting life for the next beat is reduced by life loss effects. Does he actually lose life to those effects or do they only affect his starting life for the next beat? ::A: Byron is affected by life loss effects just as anyone else. In addition to that his starting life for the next beat is reduced. This reduction of starting life does not count as a life loss effect. (Official FAQ) *Q: Byron's Alternate Unique Ability says that each opponent gains a Mask Counter when using Soulless. But Byron only checks the Mask Counters he owns for each opponent. How does giving them Mask Counters matter? ::A: Byron manages the Mask Counters for each opponent individually. When using Soulless he increases the number of Mask Counters of each opponent by one. (Official FAQ) Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Videos BattleGUIDES Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Argent University Category:Devastation Category:Characters Category:Striker Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Argent: The Consortium Category:Characters in Disc Duelers Category:Relecans